Just Came Around
by 91stAcer
Summary: Lucas moved, Nathan and Haley got married, Brooke and Peyton are friends again... you think that's all?Think again... this is an extension... It's about Lucas finding his faith in Charleston and Haley and Nathan looking for a chance to cool things up, rea
1. Reminiscing the Past

Just Came Around

Chapter 1, Reminiscing the Past, Entering the Present

When Lucas decided to finally leave Tree Hill, he went with Keith on his way to Charleston. Well, when Lucas was in the car, he was thinking really deep. He was thinking about his sins. How he cheated on Brooke. How he cheated on Peyton. How he was so damn mad at his father. How he just simply ruined his life, his whole personality and the respect that he earned. He just thought that he screwed up. Even the game, they lost because he missed that last shot. That single last shot, nobody interfered him. It was all him and he still screwed up. Damn. Then suddenly, Keith glanced at him while he was driving.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Keith asked curiously.

"Huh? Uhm... Nothing... Just stuffs... Life... (Sigh)Your first day at work there in Charleston. Pretty exciting though..."

"(Sigh)Hhm... Yeah well, it gets even better than that...You know during your first day at work you're kind of excited but frightened because you might fail... or you don't like your office mates... or your boss might have a bad impression on you or just simply... maybe your boss is a jerk!(laughing) but hey, it happens..."

"(Sigh) Haha... I guess so..."

"... Miss your friends huh? Your mother?"

"I guess... You know I never thought that I would ever leave my mom. I always told myself that I will take care of her after my dad left us, you know. But now, I just feel guilty but on the other hand, I just want to run away and just live my life. Start over. It's like this puzzle that you're so confused at and you just can't finish it so you looked for another one to finish. It's like that..."

"You know, Luke, running away isn't good either. It just lets you remember how tragic your past is. In your case, you're just simply taking the risk..."

"What risk?"

"C'mon Luke... You leaving Tree Hill was the last thing I thought you'd do but I was pretty surprised when you said that you'll come with... I have to say, I think that you were so scared to lose. But the truth is, you absolutely refused to fail and wouldn't. The game's not yet over, kid... It just simply started."

Lucas just stared at the window thinking of what Keith said. He was pretty confused. He didn't know what to do next. How to move on...

-----

Back at Tree Hill...

----

Peyton was sitting at her computer chair. Thinking of Lucas. Then Brooke came in the room...

"Hey!" Brooke said in a sleepy way.

"Hey, wassup?"

"Hhmm.. Nothing... Just so sleepy."

"Why?"

"Well, obviously, I didn't get enough sleep. I watched this scary movie and I just can't sleep! (staring at the window in an angry manner) Crap!"

"(Sigh) Well, why did you even watch it?" Peyton said in a "making Brooke guilty" way.

"Good question...But I'm not answering."

"(Sigh) Uhm... Hey, look I have to go somewhere are you gonna stay here?"

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Uhm... Just somewhere. Gonna look for scary movies" Peyton said in a scary way.

"O-okay... We're already done with that discussion! I'll just stay here."

"Okay... Bye..."

"Hey, don't get a really scary movie alright?"

"Hhm... Yeah whatever!"

Peyton lied to Brooke. She was going to look for Lucas. She had to do something. So, she went to Lucas' place. But when she knocked, nobody was there. So she thought maybe she should ask Haley. But where was Haley? There was one place where she thought Haley is... At Nathan's house.

And so she knocked and Haley answered the door with only a towel on. But Haley thought, '_it was just Peyton so, maybe she wouldn't mind.' _So as she opened the door, Peyton was like looking at her, only with that towel, naked! She was shocked. And she can't even try to look inside or even stare at Haley that long because for some reason she thought that Haley couldn't act such manner but she did so she just said what she had to say.

"Peyton? What are you ---? Haley said in a curious way while Nathan suddenly appeared behind her putting on a towel.

"Hey Peyton? What's up?" Nathan said.

"OH!(in a surprised, 'just came out of the faint' way) ah.. Yeah.. I was just wondering if Haley knew where uhm..."

"Lucas is? Perhaps?" Haley said.

"Aahh... Yeah..."

"Why are you looking for him?"

"I just needed to tell him something..."

"Oh, look, Peyton, Lucas went with Keith in Charleston"

"Oh, o-kay uhm... Do you know when he's coming back?"

Then, Haley stared at Nathan and Nathan was kinda giving her the 'tell her Hales' look and then Haley took a deep breath... stared at Peyton and sadly said...

"Peyton, he's never coming back..."

"Wh-what? What do you mean, 'he's never coming back'? Is there something wrong? (Then she stared at Nathan) Is there?"

"He moved with Keith, so he's staying there for--- good..."

"Oh... Uhm.. Okay...Ahh... Thanks a lot for telling me...uhmm... bye..."

Then Peyton rushed to go down and had a blank face. Then Nathan looked at Haley and told her that she did the right thing. That Peyton had to know the truth. And Haley just agreed. Then Haley said,

"You know I'm kinda getting sweaty with all these situations, I might have a shower,(Giving Nathan the sexy look) so, does Mr. Nathan Scott want to join Mrs. Haley Scott for a long bath?"

Then they kissed... and Nathan said...

"Come here... I'm gonna marry you again in the shower"

Then Nathan carried Haley and they were screaming and flirting and running to the bathroom...

-----

Peyton was so sad and disappointed of herself. She just drove herself to the park where Lucas usually plays basketball. Then she remembered her first time seeing Lucas. When she almost bumped Lucas with her car. When Lucas played basketball against Nathan the first time. When they first kissed. And she just thought of Lucas the whole time. She just really missed him.

-----

When Lucas finally arrived at Charleston, Keith introduced to him the apartment that they're staying at. Lucas quickly went to his room. Looked around. Placed his bag down and sat on the bed. And he thought of Peyton. He really loved her, she was his everything and he lost it. But he knew that it was for his best. Then Keith called him and asked him to unpack.

When they were unpacking, Keith told Lucas that he's going to study at Charleston High school. He was shocked that he already got a school for him. Well, he had no choice but say 'yes'.

---

Morning came and Lucas directly came to school. He was so surprised how people is there. They were just like the Tree Hill people. Some were jerks, some were nice, some were just cool, some were pretty and some were just pretty ugly.

Then the school bell rang and he just simply followed people to know his room.

---

A/N: Sorry I cut it there well there's more to come, so, hang on.


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl?

Chapter 2: New Girl(?)

When Lucas' classes finally ended, he directly went to his school bus. Then when he sat, this girl was entering the bus. She was beautiful. Lucas was quickly attracted to her. She was looking for a sit and then Lucas quickly moved. She found Lucas' seat and went to him, asked if it was taken and of course, Lucas said no. She looked at him and said,

"Hey your new here, right? And you're also on of the new guys in the neighborhood?"

"Uhm, yeah..."

Giving him a hand shake, "Well, I'm Taylor Woods. Welcome to Charleston!" she said in a clowny way then she continued...

"I'm sure you'll have lots of experience here."

"(Lucas gave her the 'what?' nod) Haha... I'm Lucas Scott, nice to meet you, Taylor. So you're the girl next door?"

"I guess so.."

"(Sigh) "

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Tree Hill."

"Tree Hill as in, Tree Hill Ravens?"

"Aahh... yeah...."

"God! I've been wanting to go there... I want to join the cheerleading.... They say it's amazing there... Well, you're from there, is it?"

"It's...unexplainable..."

"Oh, o-kay... Wait... You're Lucas Scott!!!??? The great basketball player???

"Wooh.... I'm not..."

"Freaking hell, you are! Well, I don't know much but basketball players here talk about you because they saw your games and they were just amazed with you and your brother?"

"Nathan? Yeah he's my brother."

"Oh..."

They suddenly arrived to the bus stop. Every student went down. When Taylor went down, Lucas went to her and said,

"Hey! It was fun talking to you... Mind hanging out in my house?"

"Hhmm... Coolness... I'll drop by later." Taylor said.

"Okay...bye..."

----

Lucas entered the apartment when Keith was fixing it.

"Hey? Still not done huh?"

"Looks like it... Could you help me carry this T.V. ?"

"Yeah sure!"

"So, how was first day? Met any guys?girls?"

"Uhm... yeah... I met Taylor. She's the girl next door..."

"Oh, Megan's daughter."

"Yeah...ahh...she's coming over, we're gonna hang out, you know, she's going to introduce me in this new place. You know, turns out, she really likes Tree Hill Ravens."

"Oh really?!"

"Yeah, kinda surprised ha?"

"Nah!Megan tells me that she's smart and beautiful and really, really nice...Maybe you can ahh---"

"Whatever!Are we finishing this or no?"

They fooled around. Then the door bell rang. Lucas quickly answered the door, it was Taylor.

"Taylor?You're so early?"

"I said I'd be in"

"Thanks... Wooh...."

Taylor stared at the whole apartment as if everything was so not fixed, but it really wasn't fixed. Everything was out of place.

"Oh hey there!You're Taylor, right?" Keith said when Taylor entered the apartment.

"Uhm...Yeah! Hey got lots of stuff, you sure it's gonna fit your apartment?"

"Yeah!Well, if it doesn't then I'll just simply donate them." Keith laughed.

Taylor offered to help and they spent the whole afternoon fixing the whole house. Well, they have a girl's opinion so they didn't have a hard time. They all finished at exactly six o'clock, just in time for some snack. Lucas went to the kitchen, grabbed some food to snack on, beer and they were celebrating for a job well-done. After they talked and laughed about stuffs, Keith was done eating his snack so he went to the kitchen and he was followed by Lucas and Taylor. Keith told them that he was going to grocery to buy something for dinner. So, Lucas and Taylor stayed at home. They sat outside, by the door. Chat...

"So, why did you move to Charleston?" Taylor asked curiously.

"I moved with Keith..."

"Ugh... come on... you know that, that's not the answer I was looking for. I know there's a lot more involved."

"Look,(he stared at her and just simply felt something but he's not sure what it is) I---- I don't really want to talk about it anymore...okay?"

Lucas wanted to forget everything because it was hard for him. It's like this huge feeling covering his whole heart. He didn't want to get Taylor involved too because he doesn't want to commit the same mistakes again. Lucas paused, he thought about Peyton again. Taylor noticed him and clicked her fingers just to make Lucas wake up to reality.

"Hello? Are you alright? You're thinking about her, right?"

Then Lucas gave her the 'how'd you know that?' nod.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Lucas... I know guys very well, and that face means a lady bug just left you behind with an itch on your body. Who is it?"

"Uhm... nobody... Can we just- - - not?"

"Ugh... Fine... What do you want to talk about?"

"Hhm... That's a tricky question?(sigh) I want to know you better."

"O-kay then... (Taylor was fixing her hair, her shirt... and cleared her throat) Hi! I'm Taylor Anneliese Woods. I'm 16 turning 17. My height is 5'9. I'm half british, 15 American,15 Russian and 10 Puerto Rican. But, I was born in London, England...."

"So I guess you're 5 English?(sigh)?"Lucas laughed.

"No!(laughed)Me and my parents first moved to Texas but it didn't work out there..."

Lucas gave her the 'what happened?' look. Taylor continued.

"Long story... Then, finally we moved here when I was 10. Got what you wanted to know, Mr. Scott?

"(Sigh) Yeah..."

As they were sitting there, they laughed and laughed for hours. Lucas just felt that he was simply falling for Taylor. He just thought that she was adorable and he just liked her so much. He was really adoring Taylor and he doesn't see anything wrong with being with her.

Keith finally arrived from the grocery store. He had lots of things with him so Lucas and Taylor helped him.

"Hey Taylor, wanna stay here for dinner?"

Taylor was giving the 'I can't...my mom must be waiting for me' nod. Then Lucas said to her,

"Yeah, Taylor. Why don't you stay?"

"Okay fine. I'll call my mom. Can I use your phone?"

"It's in my room. You can enter." Lucas said.

Taylor headed directly to Lucas' room.

Keith stared at Lucas.

"What?" Lucas said curiously.

"You're---- you're falling for her?"

"No..."

Keith gave him the 'oh, come on!you know you do.' look. Lucas answered.

"Yes...I don't know. Maybe not. I mean, I just met her today."

"So? Can't a guy fall in love with a girl for a day? Come on, Luke. She's pretty, very nice and really smart. She's even athletic. I know you like her. I saw the way you looked at her a while ago."

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm ready to fall in love again, you know? It's complicating. Besides, I'm too scared to hurt another girl again."

"That was a different place, Luke. Different girls. You know you're even lucky she likes you."

"She does? How'd you know? Did she tell you anything?" Lucas said curiously but Keith answered quickly,

"Nope... But I noticed her. The way she looks at you..."

"Okay enough of me. What about you and Megan?"

"Shut up!"

They both fooled around laughing.

While Taylor was done using the phone. She was about to leave the Lucas' room but she suddenly hit this box. So all the things inside the box fell. She picked all up and then she tried to return it in order. But when she was picking up pieces, she suddenly found three pictures. A picture of Peyton; a picture of Brooke, Lucas and Peyton; a picture of Lucas and Haley when they were kids. Taylor just simply laughed at Lucas and Haley's picture. But when she found the other two pictures, she realized that maybe that was what Lucas was escaping from. But, she didn't want to mention this to Lucas now so she just returned the pictures and other stuffs in the box. She immediately went back where Lucas and Keith was.

When she entered the room, Lucas and Keith were laughing. And she asked them if she missed something and then Lucas threw Keith a pie then Keith placed some on Taylor and they were playing and fooling around the whole time. They were all crazy.

------

When they were all tired, Keith finally decided to go to sleep and Lucas with Taylor went to the washroom to wash up because they are covered with pie. Lucas wanted to respect Taylor so he let her go first.

Taylor finished and got out of the washroom wearing one of Lucas' shirt because her shirt was filled with pie. She was so beautiful. Lucas looked at her for a long time and so did Taylor and she was simply falling for him. Lucas just felt that feeling again with Taylor. Then, Lucas woke his self up. He asked Taylor if she was done and she said yes. Lucas told her that she could dry up in his room.

Lucas being a guy, was so fast in the washroom. When he was already in his room, he said to Taylor,

"Look, Taylor, I want to thank you for such a wonderful day. I mean, I really enjoyed spending time with you."

"Uh, thanks! I enjoyed spending time with you too! Well, I have to go now. My mom's waiting for me at home."

"Okay..."

Lucas directed her to the door, Taylor turned to Lucas and said

"Good night!"

Then she kissed him at the cheek and ran away.

Lucas blushed and then Keith came to the door and said,

"Hey!Taylor's gone already?"

"Uhm... Yeah..."

"Okay... Help me clean up then..."

"Yeah sure!"

A/N: Okay... So, I included a new character. I just spiced it up a little. Watch out for more. To those Nathan/Haley; Lucas/Peyton fans, well, 2 words, watch out. Thanks for all your reviews. Add some more!


	3. Chapter 3: A New Search For Love

Chapter 3: A New Search For Love

To Lucas, for now, Taylor was still a blur. He wasn't sure if they were quite there yet, you know, the love thing. Although what seems so funny to him is that, he was feeling the same thing he felt with Peyton. But then, he was so confused but he thought, '_Maybe Peyton and I were never meant to be, could Taylor be my one?_', he quickly woke himself up.

-----

Meanwhile at Tree Hill...

Nathan and Haley came out of the bathroom. They were like screaming and were just having fun. Haley stared at Nathan and Nathan stared at Haley. Nathan was giving Haley a romantic look, it was like, he was simply melting to her or saying to her, '_Haley, I love you. You're the one I want to spend my life with._' And Haley just stared at him like she was melting something that just can't be read by Nathan. But he just stared, looking at Haley's attractive eyes, sweet lips, smooth face. He just can't resist it.

Then, out of the really, really, sweet eye-to-eye talk, somebody knocked once more, at their door.

What a big surprise, it was Deb. As usual, Haley answered the door. And of course, Deb was so surprised, you can even try shocked because Haley was only wearing Nathan's new shirt where in there was a '**Just Married**' print on it. And so Haley said,

"Oh! Mrs. Scott--- uhm... are- are- are you-uhm- here for—N-Nathan?"

"Aahh... I thought I was. Who should talk anyway, other than the owner of this place, unless that shirt of yours means something."

Haley can't reply to that statement of Deb's. She knew that she was only interfering their family. Specially now, Deb and Dan are separated and then she gets into the picture and everything is just going to be different with Nathan. Haley knows how important Nathan is to Deb. So, she didn't want to say anything yet. But then, Nathan appeared,

"Yoh, Hales, who was it? Oh! Hi mom."

"Hey sweetheart!"

"What are you doing here? You know that if Dad finds out that you're here, he's going to be mad at you."

"He can't anymore sweety, we're already divorced, remember? Well, just dropping by. Can I come in though or your house is already crowded?"

Deb stared at Haley and Haley just give an embarrassed face so she entered the house.

"Oh, uhm, no of course not. Sure, you can come in."

When Deb entered the place, it was really loaded with dirty stuffs. There was even a bra at the sofa seat. And there were shirts and socks and Haley's shirt on the floor. It quickly went into Deb's mind that they had sex. Just as simple as that. But Nathan and Haley acted innocent so Nathan said,

"Uh, sorry about the mess, Mom."

"Oh—No, no, it's fine, I find it very interesting."

"Want coffee though, Mom? Or something to drink? Eat? Whatever?"

"Aahh.... Yeah sure, maybe coffee will be fine."

"Okay, I'll ask Haley to do it for you because she makes the best coffee ever. I'll just call her."

Nathan looked for Haley and he found her at his room. Watching T.V.

"Hey baby..." Nathan said in a sweet, flirty way.

"Nathan, what is your mom doing here?"

"She came to visit me. Why do you have a problem with that?"

"No, just that, maybe she's not quite happy about us getting--- you know?"

"(Sigh) Non sense, she's completely fine with it."

"You told her didn't you?"

"Nope, I haven't. But I know that she will be."

"Me too."

"Well, now that she is you're mother-in-law, she would really appreciate it if you'll make her a cup of coffee."

"Fine!"

Haley slowly headed to the kitchen, so Nathan spanked her butt and so she quickly went in the kitchen. Nathan was laughing at Haley, but quickly went to her mom, at the sala. Deb was glancing at Haley but looked at Nathan. Nathan said,

"Why? What's the matter mom?"

"Nathan, be completely honest with me. Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"That's what I was going to tell you mom."

"I'm listening."

"Mom, you know, and don't deny, and no offense, but ever since you and Dad actually, way, way before that, Haley was the only person that understood. And she's the only person that truly loves me. And she takes care of me now. And--- I just feel happy when I'm with her. I love her so much. And she feels the exact same way. And mom, I hope that you will understand this, but, as tragic events happen, things happen too."

"And what would that be?"

Haley was peeking at them, but they didn't notice her.

"(Nathan took a deep breath and stared at his Mom's eyes) Mom, I married Haley."

"What!" Deb was shocked. Overly shocked that she was so mad. Everything just run into her head. Words were coming out of her head 'She ruined my sons life!' and she was just so mad. But then, she thought, 'I don't have any choice anymore, it already happened'

"I'm sorry mom."

"No, no, Nathan, you don't have to be sorry. You love her, and she loves you. And that's all that matters. You sis what you wanted."

Nathan hugged his mom and Haley was just touched with what she was watching. She cried a bit. Deb called her,

"So, where's my new daughter-in-law?"

Haley went out of the kitchen and hugged Deb.

"You're both going to be fine. Just keep the love strong and you can face all the challenged together." Deb said in a motherly way.

"Thanks."

-----

Peyton went to the video shop and grabbed some DVDs for Brooke. And, while she was paying at the counter, the cashier guy said to her,

"Hey, you sure you want to watch this? I mean, I think you're a really brave girl and all but---"

"I can watch it, alright?"

"Okay... That's $20."

"Here..."

"Thank you. And have a nice day."

Peyton gave him the interesting look. She was really freaked out about him. He was acting just---just like---Lucas! Peyton thought, _'OH MY!' _So, she turned around, and walked her way to her car. And went home.

----

Brooke was sleeping in her room. She woke her up and said,

"Hey Brooke, want something to wake you up?"

"Hhmm...That seems interesting. Hit it."

"I got this film at this video shop. And they said, it was the scariest!"

"Woohh...what is it?"

Then Peyton played the DVD and the title appeared. Brooke said,

"(Sigh) SCARY MOVIE! Peyton!(she hit her with a pillow) How silly can you be?"

"How stupid can YOU be?"

"Whatever! I'm not watching this. I've watched this a million times now!"

"I don't care, I'll just. Go somewhere."

"Again? Can I come with?"

"Uhm... maybe not today."

Peyton quickly drove to the video shop and found that guy.

"Hey you're back!"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Really, why?"

"Do you know Lucas Scott?"

"Yeah... And I know that you're Peyton Sawyer."

"Really? How'd you know? Are you from---"

"Tree Hill? Yeah... By the way, I'm Marc Hillman. Lucas' mothers' nephew. You don't see me a lot in school, but I see you often."

"Well, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Nope. Why?"

"You wanna hang-out?"

"Yeah sure."

"I'll meet you at the court at 7."

Then, Peyton left. The reason why Peyton asked Marc is because she already lost Lucas, she doesn't want to lose this one too. She knows that it was quite early but she had an impression with him. He was charming, very cute, nice, tall, sporty, the Brad Pitt type of guy mixed with Ben Affleck. He was very attractive and she just didn't want to lose him. But there was something she didn't know.

A/N: Sorry, I cut it once more. Well, you'll be expecting a lot of new characters so watch out from more chapters.


	4. Chapter 4: Oh My Romance

Chapter 4 : Oh my!Romance...

Marc was Karen's nephew, but what Peyton didn't know, is that Marc was Brooke's cousin. Marc didn't want to tell Peyton. Well, Brooke never told Peyton about Marc because they weren't close. But, what Brooke didn't know is that Marc is about to transfer to Tree Hill.

-----

At Charleston...

Lucas woke up in the morning, about 6 am. Keith woke him up. Now, normally Keith doesn't really wake people up that well but now he was saying the words, '_Wake up Luke, schools up.'_ And now that Lucas transferred to Charleston, that phrase was the worst of all for him.

Lucas stretched his arms and stood up from the bed.

He saw donuts and milk on the kitchen table so he grabbed one and ate quickly. Rushed to the bathroom and took a bath. Went to his room and dressed up. Got out of the house and went to school. Keith was so surprised because he only moved for 30 minutes. Then he was done. That was unbelievable.

On his way to the school bus, he saw Taylor sitting at the bench reading a magazine about celebrities. He slowly grabbed the magazine which surprised Taylor. Taylor said,

"Oh hey Lucas! You're early."

"So are you. Say, is this the normal time you go here?"

"Pretty much."

Lucas just gave her the '_why?_' face and so she answered.

"Cause, I want peace and quiet in reading and the only place I can do that is here, at 6:00 am. Sounds pretty weird but I like being alone and just appreciate the morning, the peace, no interruptions, you know?"

"Well, since our class is at 8:00 and the bus arrives at 7:30, mind if I join you?"

"Not at all..."

Lucas sat beside her and then she just read. And Lucas felt silly but...

"Hey, you wanna hang-out for a while, I mean, it is really early and really cold here."

"(Laughed for a while) Yeah sure. I'd like to do that once more. You wanna hang-out at my house?"

"Ahh...Yeah sure."

"Okay, let's go!"

Lucas and Taylor went to Taylor's house. Now, what Lucas didn't know is that Taylor's mom, Megan, was a dancer. Or she normally has a dancing class every morning that's why Taylor also wakes up because she's very interrupted by her mom. So, when they entered the house, there were lots of tapes and CDs of dance songs at there CD rack.

Taylor held Lucas' hand and brought him to her room where there are normal stuffs. Taylor introduced her room to Lucas and Lucas just simply laughed. Taylor went to the computer and Lucas followed. They surfed the net and found some interesting sites. They were having fun looking at the internet sites. Then, suddenly they just found their selves looking at each other. They were eye-to-eye. They were both feeling the heartbeat. Lucas was admiring her. And Taylor was falling for Lucas. She was surprised, she never felt this way before. Then Lucas touched Taylor's cheeks and leaned nearer to Taylor. He closed his eyes and Taylor closed hers. She leaned closer to Lucas. Her lips touched his and without knowing it, they were already kissing passionately. Taylor held Lucas' hand and Lucas was touching her face with his other hand.

Taylor forgot that she alarmed her clock 7:00 am.

So, at exactly 15 minutes after kissing, the noise of the alarm clock disturbed them and they both came to their senses. Taylor quickly got off Lucas and fixed her hair and told Lucas in a shy way,

"We should be going now, the bus is about to arrive in 30 minutes."

Taylor grabbed her coat and Lucas followed her out of the room. While they were walking Lucas talked to her,

"Hey Taylor, what happened there..."

"Look, what happened there was..."

"Was?"

"Nothing... Forget it..."

The bus came early so they both entered the bus and sat together and weren't really noticing each other. Taylor was in deep shock and she didn't know what she was feeling for Lucas. She just continued being quiet. Lucas on the other hand was trying to figure out if he was falling for Taylor.

They finally arrived school, and as for usual they headed together to their same class, Algebra. Their teacher, Mr. Finch, was so boring and all that all students were already sleeping. As a long time teacher, Mr. Finch did something to widen those very tiny eyes of his students. So he looked around his class and looked for a couple. Nobody was good enough. Then he found Lucas and Taylor sitting together. So he called both of them and ordered them to stand in front. Mr. Finch said,

"Okay sleepy heads, I'm going to do something different today since exams are still in 3 weeks, we won't have regular Algebra class today. Instead, we're going to have a truth or dare day. Okay?"

"Yeah!wooh!!!" the class yelled.

"Now, Ms. Taylor and Mr. Lucas here are our first couple. Now, the class is gonna be asking the both of you and of course, prior to the games title, you're gonna tell the truth. Alright?"

"Yeah..." Lucas answered.

"Okay.." Taylor followed.

"Okay, first stop. Who would like to ask this couple first? Anybody?"

Then, the girl from behind did, her name was Grace. She was one of Taylor's friends but their not so close. She was one of Taylor's friends that wants to set-up Taylor with a hot guy and now she wants set Taylor up with Lucas. So, she said

"Hey,Lucas,right?"

"Yeah..." Lucas answered.

"Tell, me what do you think of Taylor?"

"Woohhh...." The class echoed.

"I think Taylor's adorable, attractive, smart and nice."

"And...Taylor? What do you think of Lucas?"

"I think Lucas is strange, but very kind. Sweet and polite and to top it all of, he's very attractive too."

Lucas glanced at Taylor and Taylor was shyly laughing at Lucas.

Mr. Finch asked for another, and a boy named Fred asked,

"Hey, are the both of you together?"

"No..." Taylor answered.

"Not yet.." Lucas replied.

Now, Taylor glanced at Lucas and Lucas was also shyly laughing.

Students were yelling. They were all shouting and teasing the two. Taylor blushed. But, the class was getting noisy and the school bell rang on time and so the class was dismissed.

After 7 more subjects, dismissal time came. All were dismissed. Lucas and Taylor, as usual, sat together at the bus. Taylor was kind of acting pest at Lucas for saying what he said in Mr. Finch's class but the truth was, she was flattered and kinda feeling love for Lucas. Lucas noticed her so he asked,

"Look Taylor, what happened in Mr. Finch's class was just a joke okay?"

"Yeah..."

They were dropped at the bus station and Taylor quickly went to her house but Lucas held her hand.

A/N: Hey...watch out for Chapter 5 for more. Thanks for the reviews, please add some more!


End file.
